Why Is He Like That?
by Sammi Kadachi Metallium Ishida
Summary: My first songfic. It was called "Wonderful", but then I saw another one by someone else with the same title, ABOUT THE SAME SONG!!! WONDERFUL IS MY THEMESONG! Well, it's about why I think that Draco is so terrible. The romance is in Lucius and Narcissa (I


A/N: Sorry if this is lacking, but it's my first songfic.  
  
Draco walked along the hallway, almost at one of the ten kitchens in the Malfoy Manor.  
It was well past eleven o' clock, and Draco was supposed to be in bed at eight. But Draco  
had had a bad dream, and traveled down from his room to the kitchen for a drink of water.  
  
From where he was standing, Draco could see the faint light coming from the kitchen at   
the end of the hallway. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard the voices of two people. His  
father, Lucius, and his mother, Narcissa.   
  
Draco stopped by the door, and listened in. This was rude, he knew, but this time his   
curiosity was just to strong. He stuck his head just past the door so his parents couldn't   
see him if they happened to look at the doorway.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" shouted Lucius. "I have a very long day at the  
ministry, and I come home for a little dinner. What do I find? Nothing! I search all ten  
kitchens in this damn manor, and what do I find in all of them? Just what I said before!  
Nothing! I work all day, and you don't even have the decency to make me dinner!"  
  
"But it was late!" said Narcissa with her voice quavering. "I didn't think you'd be back  
until morning, and I had to take care of Draco!"  
  
"He's a Malfoy, Narcissa!" bellowed Lucius. "He can take care of himself!"  
  
"Lucius! He's only six!"  
  
"That doesn't make him helpless!"   
  
Lucius and Narcissa moved in to a part of the room where Draco couldn't see them. Draco  
could, however, see their shadows. Lucius raised his hand, and brought it down across  
Narcissa's face.  
  
"You evil creature from hell!" gasped Narcissa.  
  
Draco turned from the doorway, and ran off to his room.  
  
Close my eyes, and count to ten. Hope it's over when I open them  
  
Draco pushed open the door to his room, and dove under the covers of his bed.  
  
I want the things that I had before, like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door. I wish  
I could count to ten, make everything be wonderful again  
  
Draco got out of bed, and walked down to his parents room, just to make sure that   
everything is okay. He opened the door, and saw Lucius pacing around the room with a   
deathly look on his face, and Narcissa in their private bathroom, trying to dry her red eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?" she said as soon as she spotted him. "You should have been asleep  
hours ago."  
  
"I had a bad dream, mum," Draco whimpered.  
  
"Oh, come here, Draco." Narcissa took Draco up to her and Lucius's bed. "Lucius, our  
Draco had a nightmare. He was so scared he came to our room."  
  
Lucius's grave look vanished, and he sat down on the bed next to Draco.   
  
"It's okay, Draco," he said.   
  
I hold my mom. I hold my dad. I figure out why they get so mad. I hear them scream, I  
hear them fight. They say bad words, and make me want to cry  
  
"Do you feel better now, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
"Well, why don't you go to bed now? Come on, I'll take you." Narcissa took Draco back to  
his room, and tucked him back into his bed.  
  
"Mum," said Draco, "when I woke up, I heard voices. It sounded like you and dad's."  
  
"Oh, Draco," said Narcissa, tears appearing in her eyes, "don't worry about that. Your dad  
was hungry after a day at the ministry, and you know how cranky he gets when he's   
hungry."  
  
Draco smiled, now feeling better.  
  
I close my eyes when I go to bed, and I dream of adventures that will make me smile. I  
feel better when they say "Everything will be wonderful someday". Promises mean   
everything when you're little, and the world is so big. I just don't understand how you  
can smile with all those tears in your eyes, and tell me everything is wonderful, now  
  
Draco thought that it was over, but after five years, he tried to accept the fact that they  
were never going to stop. He didn't even listen anymore whenever Narcissa assurred him  
that everything was fine.  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful, now  
  
Then it started. Draco's first year at Hogwarts, where he met up with someone he never  
thought he'd see in his whole life: Harry Potter. Sadly enough, Harry and him had quickly  
become enemies, for Draco had been very nasty to his friends. Why had he acted that way?  
He himself didn't know.  
  
But Draco was friendly with all of the other kids in his house, Slytherin. Though on  
occasions he blew up at people, and he always treated his best friends, Vincent Crabbe and  
Gregory Goyle like dirt. Draco didn't want to act that way. It was just how he had   
turned out.   
  
I go to school, and I run and play. I tell the kids that it's all okay. I laugh a lot so my   
friends don't know  
  
The end of school had come to soon for Draco. The last day of school, he cried all night. He  
didn't want to go home. He knew by now that the reason he was so angry was because  
of all the times he had seen his parents fighting, and it aggravated him.  
  
"I just wish they would stop," he muttered. "I'm covering up for all my disturbances with   
anger, and I can't stop it."  
  
But when the bell rings I just don't want to go home  
  
The train pulled in to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and when Draco stepped out,   
his parents were there to meet him. Narcissa tried to talk to Draco many times, but Draco  
was silent the whole way to Malfoy Manor, and when he finally got there, he stomped  
right off to his room, sat down on his bed, and thought about how his life would be if he  
wasn't the nasty person he was, and if he had different parents.   
  
Go to my room, and I close my eyes. I make believe that I have a new life  
  
Draco heard his door creak, and he looked up to find Narcissa stepping into his room.  
  
"Draco, why wont you talk to us?"  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"Oh, no, it isn't still that thing with me and your father, is it? I told you! Everything is  
fine!"  
  
I won't believe you when you say "Everything will be wonderful someday"  
  
As Narcissa walked out of the room, Draco muttered to himself, "I believed that when I   
was six...I don't believe it anymore."  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little, and the world is so big. I just dont   
understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes when you tell me  
everything is wonderful now  
  
Suddenly Draco screamed. He was just so angry at it all. Year after year Narcissa had   
lied to him, and said that nothing was wrong. He knew it wasnt true!  
  
"Draco, is there something wrong?" asked Narcissa, bolting through the door.  
  
"Mum, something is going to happen with you and dad, isn't there?"  
  
"Of course not, honey!" said Narcissa. "Everything is just fine!"  
  
No!  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Draco. But no matter what the answer, it wouldn't change what he  
thought.   
  
"I'm absolutely sure, Draco," said Narcissa. "Now go to sleep. You had a hard day   
leaving Hogwarts, and coming home."  
  
Please dont tell me everything is wonderful now!  
  
As Narcissa was about to leave the room, Draco called out, "But mum! Why have you   
and dad been fighting?"  
  
Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"You'll understand when youre older."  
  
I dont want to hear you say that I will understand someday!  
  
"Please tell me now."  
  
"You'll know when you're older!"  
  
No! No!!! No! No!!! I don't want to hear you say "We both have come in a different   
way!" No! No!!! No! No!!!  
  
Draco didn't learn when he was older; and just as he had known, things did not get  
better. They went from bad to worse. When Draco was sixteen, Narcissa and Lucius got  
divorced.   
  
"Draco!" called Narcissa from the steps of the new mansion. "I want you to meet my new  
friend! Drement Delucio!"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. That year he had been nastier than ever. That cold look had   
never left his eyes, and he couldn't talk to anyone, even Pansy Parkinson, without snarling   
at them. He had been getting nastier as his life had been getting worst, and this divorce   
finally snapped him.  
  
I don't want to meet your friend!  
  
Draco stepped through the door, and saw Drement sitting in a large armchair. He was  
hiding something near him where Narcissa couldn't see whatever it was. But Draco could  
see it clearly. It was a black box.   
  
Cuz I don't want to start over again!  
  
"Narcissa..." he started.  
  
Draco ran up the stairs, knowing what was coming next.  
  
I just want my life to be the same just like it used to be!  
  
Draco slammed the door to his room as loud as he could, which drowned out the first ring  
on his telephone.  
  
"I hate it! I hate it all!"  
  
Some days I hate everything. I hate everything!   
  
"Hello?" Draco snarled.  
  
"Hi, Draco!" sang the voice on the other line. Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I don't feel like talking to someone right now, Pansy!" shouted Draco. "I'm not in a good   
mood, and I don't want to talk right now!" He slammed the phone down, and shouted, "I  
hate her!!!"  
  
Everyone and everything!  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Narcissa burst through the door. "Drement just asked me to marry him!  
Now everything is fine! Just like I always said it would be!"  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now!  
  
"And you said?" muttered Draco angrilly.  
  
"I said yes of course!"  
  
No!  
  
"Things may not have worked out before, but now we'll all be fine!"  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now! I don't want to hear you tell me  
everything is wonderful, now!  
  
"Excuse me," said Draco, "we'll all be what?!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
No!  
  
"Everything is fine!"  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now!  
  
"Will you stop saying that!" shrieked Draco. "You can do what you want with Drement,  
but I will not, may I repeat WILL NOT be in that wedding!"  
  
A/N: I know the end is going to be sort of like the Parent Trap, but bear with me.   
  
The day before the wedding, which Draco had refused to be in numerous times, Draco,   
Narcissa, and Drement were buying Draco supplies for his last year at Hogwarts, when  
Draco caught sight of someone in the Magical Pet Store buying a black cat. Draco  
couldn't remember where, but it seemed like he had seen him somewhere before.   
  
Draco put his ear close to the glass.  
  
"Yes, yes..." said the man. "The gift card has to say, 'To my son, Draco'."  
  
Draco opened his eyes wide. This was Lucius! The father whom Draco hadn't seen in   
over a year!   
  
Draco ran through the doors of the shop, and stood in front of Lucius.   
  
"Dad! It's me, Draco!"  
  
Lucius's face twisted into a look of surprisement.  
  
"Draco?!" he looked at him closer. "Draco! Draco! I...I..." He paused, and seemed to   
suddenly realize what he was holding. "I bought you a cat...for your Hogwarts pet!" He  
looked around. "Where's your mother?"  
  
"She's...she's..."  
  
"Draco?" Narcissa stumbled through the door. "Draco, what are you...Lucius?!"  
  
"Narcissa!" He ran at her. "Narcissa, I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?"  
  
"Lucius, I havent seen you in so long... I'm getting married." She looked at Lucius. "But  
somehow, I don't think it'll work out."  
  
"I was stupid, wasn't I?" said Lucius. "I fought with you over stupid things, and this  
happened. Then I wait until we're divorced until I learn my lesson."  
  
Draco backed away from them as Drement came though the door.  
  
"Narcissa, who is that?"  
  
"This is Lucius," said Narcissa. "He used to be my husband. Lucius, this is Drement. My  
former husband-to-be."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Drement shrieked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Drement," said Narcissa, "but I can't marry you."  
  
Drement slumped away, and Draco smiled for the first time in a year, or maybe even  
more.  
  
Everything is wonderful, now...  
  
THE END 


End file.
